Imperfection
by JulieSan
Summary: Dentro de poco saco el capítulo 3! Probablemente el final. No me gustan las historias largas ni tengo la constancia. Gracias a las 3 personas que revisaron! Eso me motiva a continuar.
1. Capítulo I: De sus pensamientos internos

**Imperfection**

Capítulo I: De sus pensamientos internos

**Sabía que su destino estaba sellado, aún así, a veces su mente se daba el lujo de pensar en algún futuro distinto. Si la vida se trata de emociones y de intrigas, de misterio y de enigmas¿por qué tenía ella que saber su destino? Saber que... solo vivía por una causa y, no solo debía vivir por ella sino también morir. Morir...**

**Suspiró y sus ojos contemplaron el templo. Todo tan tranquilo... ¿Acaso así sería cuando ella muriese? Y a pesar de la tormenta, del sutil sonido de las gotas al caer, todo era simplemente hermoso. **

**Toda su vida ocultó sus sentimientos, toda su vida fue entrenada para servir a una sola causa; una persona que ni siquiera conocía y que solo el destino sería capaz de ponerla delante de sus ojos. Pero ese tiempo aún no había llegado y tal vez, pensar en eso le haría perder tiempo de su vida. Y solo a veces se enorgullecía de su causa, de su poder, de su fuerza... **

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una persona al templo. Era un hombre que nunca antes había visto y que, sin embargo, sentía la extraña sensación de que ya lo había conocido en alguna ocasión... Quizás, en otra vida. Y esa sensación la perturbó, como todo lo hacía últimamente. Las personas nunca causaban ningún efecto en ella, pero ésta persona descargó algún tipo de energía demasiado extraña que, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser agradable en cierto punto. **

**Lo observó mientras se acercaba bajo la lluvia, que parecía envolverlo, el viento mecía su gabardina y amenazaba con llevarse su paraguas. Se apresuró y llegó a la magnífica entrada del templo. Suspiró y se quitó los lentes de sol, los cuales parecían sumamente innecesarios pero ella comprendió que se trataba solamente de la fachada...**

**- ¡Qué día¿Verdad? Y eso que no estaba pronosticado ésta mañana... - comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro -Tuve que comprarme el paraguas- dijo mientras intentaba cerrarlo. Ciertamente no era de muy buena calidad. **

**La falta de respuesta de Arashi dejó un poco desconcertado al recién llegado; la miró con extrañeza, elevando una ceja. Y ella, con su penetrante mirada, pareció querer asustarlo o simplemente decirle, con los ojos como cubos de hielo, que se callara. Pues para ella, no había lugar para la felicidad.**

**- Dime¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Y ésto, sorprendió a Arashi más que nunca (Aunque ni siquiera su rostro lo demostrara). ¿Había ésta persona ignorado la poca voluntad que ella tenía¿O era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta? Optó por la segunda, a juzgar por cómo se veía éste sujeto. Sin embargo, había algo que le atraía de él... Tal vez, muy en el fondo, aquél rostro de facciones maduras pero jóvenes, y esos ojos profundamente marrones, ese pelo enmarañado y aquellas muy poco notables arrugas de expresión.**

**- Mi nombre...- habló con una voz tranquila pero tajante -... no creo que deba ser de su incumbencia. Es un templo, no una taberna.**

**Él rió. **

**Irritable. Sí, muy.**

**- ¡Que yo recuerde, las mikos generalmente son amables con quienes acuden a sus templos!**

**Aún más irritable.**

**Inexpresiva, como siempre, pegó media vuelta y caminó rodeando el templo, hasta perderse de la vista de aquél atorrante hombre.**

**- Vaya actitud... - dijo aún sonriente.**

**Sin embargo, él sabía que tenía razón. Y sabía, con solo haber visto aquél par de ojos, que esa era la mujer por la cual moriría. Sí, era ella; madura y tal vez, un poco abatida por su rudeza y su carácter fuerte, pero con hermosos rasgos faciales, puntiagudos, con el pelo tan lacio que se mecía con el viento con tanta facilidad... Y volvería por ella.**

**Antes de irse, rezó. Rezó por él y por su destino y también por la unión de esa hermosa mujer con él. Sus destinos se cruzarían y de alguna manera, se enlazarían...**

**Y así pasó el día, se despejó y el sol se asomó un poco. Las flores del templo habían sido regadas por la naturaleza y crecerían fuertes y hermosas en primavera. El templo se vio iluminado por el sol por solo unas horas, hasta que cayó la noche y se vio bendecido con la luz de la luna. Las estrellas se reflejaron en el cristalino lago a un lado del templo y las libélulas salieron a acompañar a la noche. **

**Arashi se encargó de cerrar el templo por completo, mientras la sacerdotisa que la había criado preparaba té, como era costumbre.**

**- Arashi... - dijo con una sonrisa un poco cansada - Ven, te preparé té.**

**Sin decir nada, Arashi se arrodilló frente a la mesa y esperó a que el té se enfriara un poco. **

**Suspiró.**

**- Noté tu extraño comportamiento. - exclamó la anciana.**

**No hubo respuesta.**

**- ¿Sabes? No está mal tener miedo... Ni tampoco está mal demsotrarlo. En cierto modo, las lágrimas corroirán tu rostro, pero también te harán más fuerte, para no corroer tu corazón... **

**- No tengo miedo... - dijo Arashi.**

**Sonrió.**

**- Si yo fuera tú... - miró hacia la ventana y contempló las estrellas -...Tendría miedo. No es algo muy común, eres una en un millón. Eres especial y el universo te lo ha hecho saber de ésta manera. Tu poder, tu poder es inalcanzable para muchos. Podrás vencer, yo lo sé. Y tu destino... ¿Qué es el destino? Siempre algo podrá cambiar el curso de la historia ¿Verdad? No hay nada que ya esté escrito... Tú haces tu destino. Si tú decides morir, morirás. Si decides ser inmortal, lo serás... Serás invencible, serás inolvidable. Arashi, en tus manos, recae un poder que la humanidad nunca ha visto. Y serás recordada... Vivirás de esa manera, cuando tu alma abandone la tierra y tu cuerpo caduque. **

**Arashi pensó durante un buen rato. La anciana simplemente se calló, ella sabía que había dicho suficiente y que Arashi comprendía las palabras y que las interpretaría de la mejor manera, así que se levantó y tras echar a Arashi una mirada, se retiró hacia su habitación. Su vida no sería nada fácil, sin embargo, todo es posible, y querer, es poder. **

**Por primera vez en años, decidió despejarse, quitarse la ropa de sacerdotisa y salir a la calle. Vestía como estudiante de secundaria, a pesar de que no iba a ninguna escuela. **

**Las calles atestadas, los ruidos molestos, las luces de todos los colores, la gente empujándola. Ciertamente, eso no la ayudaba demasiado. Había comprendido, hace ya algún tiempo, que su mente no era como la de la mayoría de las adolescentes. Observó un grupo de chicas mirando una vidriera.**

**- Definitivamente, no soy así. - suspiró. **

**A veces, la idea de haber nacido de otra manera, le gustaba. Haber sido diferente, sonaba bien... Pero esas ideas rondaban poco y nada por su cabeza, pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; cosas que esas adolescentes no hubieran deseado tener que hacer jamás. Entonces se le ocurrió dirigirse al "cuartel". **

**Tras una hora de viaje, llegó a la casa de gobierno. Un magnífico edificio, con escaleras y esculturas por doquier, allí se encontraba siempre la princesa Hinoto, una vidente. Sería ella quien, con su poder y en el advenimiento de Kamui, reuniría a los Siete Dragones del Cielo. Arashi era uno de ellos, y fue la primera en ser reclutada.**

**Arashi sentía adoración por Hinoto y su deseo de protegerla era aún más fuerte que el miedo a morir, pues Hinoto emanaba dulzura y confianza.**

**Hinoto sabía que Arashi estaba ahí, a pesar de ser sorda, ciega y muda. Ella podía entrar en los sueños de las personas e interpretarles su futuro. **

**-_ Sé que ahora mismo estás dudando de tu labor, de tu destino, de tu existencia, Arashi-san._**

**Sintió la hermosa voz de una niña, tranquila y sincera, en su mente. Pero Arashi no contestó, ni Hinoto-hime continuó. Simplemente se quedaron las dos juntas un buen rato. La compañía silenciosa era lo que más apreciaba Arashi.**

**-...¿Estaré siempre sola?-**


	2. Capítulo II: Destinos enlazados

**Capítulo II: Destinos enlazados**

**A sus 17 años no había tenido mucha oportunidad de lo que nosotros llamaríamos "vivir". No había tenido la oportunidad de ser un "chico normal". La verdad es que él, tenía su destino sellado, así como todo los tenemos, pero su destino era distinto; era vivir para proteger y salvar a la Tierra... **

**Pero a muy temprana edad, cuando fue arrancado de su madre, éste muchacho de facciones atractivas y masculinas, fue entrenado en un Templo. El Templo del Monte Kouya.**

**El cielo estaba celeste y algunas nubes lo cubrían, el centro de Tokio estaba atestado -como es costumbre- y Sorata, sentado en un banco mientras lamía un rico helado de vainilla, hizo un repaso de su vida, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo. Pensaba que, en cierto modo era triste saber el final de su vida, de su existencia. Sin embargo, eso lo hizo pensar sobre muchas cosas, aunque pensar no siempre estaba entre sus hobbies favoritos... Sabía exactamente que moriría por una mujer bella. Podría decirse que eso lo motivaba... De hecho, sí, eso lo mantenía con algo de buen humor, a pesar de las circunstancias. **

**No se deprimía demasiado, la tristeza rara vez era compañera de Sorata. Pues él era jovial, era divertido y su buen humor, a veces irritante, lo ayudaban a seguir. En momentos de crisis, una actitud positiva era lo que se necesitaba para recobrar las esperanzas y llenarse de fuerza... pero luchar por alguien, luchar por alguien a quien se ama, eso es aún más estimulante.**

**El motivo por el cual había venido a Tokio era porque los guardianes ya se estaban empezando a reunir. Eso significaba que el advenimiento de Kamui estaba pronto a suceder y junto con él... el final. Pues ellos, los Dragones del Cielo, estaban para proteger a los humanos, a la tierra, de los Dragones de la Tierra. Y como Sorata nunca perdía la esperanza, se mantenía confiado y sabía que ellos ganarían y que la Tierra sería salvada. Aún si él no vivía para verlo... Era su destino. De ello, no dudó por un instante.**

**Tras haber terminado el helado, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno; no conocía mucho Tokio. Se distrajo por unos instantes y de repente, alguien chocó contra su pecho. Por el ruido, ese alguien cayó al piso.**

**- ¡Lo siento! ¡Señorita!**

**Tomó del brazo a la señorita para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando ésta lo miró, se encontró con ese par de ojos penetrantes, que no olvidaría jamás. La sacerdotisa del Templo.**

**- ¿Tú otra vez?**

**- Parece que es el destino - sonrió Sorata.**

**- No me vengas con el destino, seguramente no sabes nada del destino.**

**- Tal vez te sorprendas lo mucho que puedo saber... – **

**Arashi lo miró seriamente y por un instante, sintió la misma extraña sensación que antes. Esa sensación de que ya lo conocía, de que había una fuerte conexión entre los dos. Descartó esa idea rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.**

**- Haces que pierda mi tiempo.**

**Y con esas palabras, Arashi corrió alejándose de él.**

**Pero Sorata no podía dejarla ir, no de nuevo (Había olvidado la ubicación del templo) así que se echó a correr tras ella.**

**- ¡Espera!**

**Pero ese grito solo hizo que Arashi acelerase la rapidez con la que corría, y sí que corría rápido. Finalmente, en alguna de esas calles con muchísima gente, Sorata la perdió de vista. No estaba agitado, para nada, pues estaba totalmente en forma, y mucho menos se sentía vencido. La iba a encontrar. Había algo sobre ella.**

**Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda sobre un paredón y suspiró. Un borroso recuerdo surgió en su mente... Lágrimas, abrazos, desesperación. Aquella vez que lo separaron de su madre, cuyo rostro no recordaba pero seguramente había sido la mujer más hermosa del mundo... Y así sería su esposa, hermosa. Y nunca la haría llorar, jamás... y moriría... sobretodo, moriría por ella.**

**Había sido llamado por Hinoto, la vería por primera vez. Ya la había visto, en sueños pero sería la primera vez en persona. Subió las escaleras de la casa de gobierno y se metió al ascensor. Unas damas bien arregladas y muy bonitas lo escoltaron hacia una oscura habitación, apenas iluminada por la luz de un par de lamparitas. Hinoto se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, sobre un altar, inmaculada, como una divinidad. Sus ojos, vacíos... su rostro, de porcelana... sus pequeñas manos, frías como el hielo.**

**- _Sorata, irasshai._**

**Era un poco extraño sentir la voz de la joven en la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo, tranquilizador.**

**Hizo una reverencia. Las presentaciones no eran necesarias.**

**La puerta se abrió y Arashi entró en la habitación. Sorata volteó y ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, intentando comprender los hechos. **

**Sí, ambos tenían una fuerte conexión. Tenían el mismo destino. Un destino de muerte para compartir.**

**- Tú...**

**- Te dije... que era el destino.- Sonrió.**

**Al salir de la casa de gobierno, Sorata y Arashi se miraron el uno al otro una vez más. Ésta vez el encuentro sería más largo que el anterior.**

**- ¿Ahora comenzarás a tomarme en serio?**

**- Probablemente, no prometo nada.**

**- Me basta con eso.**

**Caminaron juntos hasta el Templo sin decir una sola palabra, sin embargo el silencio no era incómodo. Era raro, pero no incómodo. Es más, se sentía raramente bien... y cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Arashi sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de ella... ¿Sería posible...?**


End file.
